Drift Away
by sesshygirl3
Summary: Kagura has betrayed Naraku for the last time, with her last moments of life at hand she expects to die alone. Then he appears. Sesshomaru. SPOILER ALERT! from the manga chapter 374. one-shot.


Sg3: short fic I'm writing after reading how Kagura dies. Sesshomaru was there with her in the end and I cried! It was so sad! I now have a new respect for Sesshomaru and Kagura pairings, still not my favs I prefer sess/kags but this... thing is dedicated to them so if you don't like it, oh well...

_Kagura's thoughts are in italics. _This is a spoiler but oh well. PG13 is a little overdoing it but it's just to be safe since ppl keep reporting my stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else Rumiko Takahashi created... but! IT WAS ALL MY IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! TAKAHASHI **STOLE** MY IDEA! SO IN REAL TERMS I _DO_ OWN INUYASHA! (lawyers come out followed by Rumiko. Rumiko yells something in japanese. laywers take out guns and point them at me.) OK OK! i don't own InuYasha... but sesshomaru's a different story. hehe. Sesshomaru: shivers)

shouki- poison/miasma

_

* * *

I'm alone... he was right, no one cares about me, they never did, and now I'm going to die alone... because of Naraku._

__**flash back**__

_I knew the end was near, I had betrayed Naraku for the last time. If he finds out I will..._

Kagura flew on her feather away from the battle scene she had to get away, somewhere where he wouldn't find her, somewhere safe. But she knew... she knew nowhere was safe from him.

_Before I had gotten far he appeared in front of me, new power engulfed his entire being making me look like nothing, then again I was always nothing. I was only a tool Naraku used to play his games with, he cares nothing for me... no one does._

"So Kagura... Hakudoushi has died has he not? He thought he could replace me? The fool."

_So, he saw the whole thing that must mean I'm next. Is this how'll it end?_

Naraku starred in silence at Kagura for a moment, his midnight black hair flowing back in the breeze until he finally spoke. "I'm going to set you free, Kagura..."

_What...?!_

"That's what you wanted right? To be free of my grasp? I'm giving you your heart back." Naraku stated calmly, his eyes held no deceit or trickery, but something else... something worse...

_What? What does he mean? He's setting me free, Why...?_

"Kagura... if your heart is returned to your body you will not be bound to anything... you will be free. Naraku held out his hand and Kagura's heart appeared upon it as usual when he would punish her, but his intentions were different this time. Much different.

_Naraku's hand was surrounded by a dark glow before a sharp pain filled my entire body, I looked over to Naraku's hand and my heart was gone, I put my hand across my chest and gasped, there was a heartbeat._

_But as soon as my heart returned, another pain filled my body. I looked down to see three of Naraku's tentacles rammed through my chest. _

"Don't worry, I avoided the imported heart." Naraku said smugly.

"_No..." I groaned. "D- damn you Naraku!" I managed to let out as his tentacles withdrew themselves from my middle. I quickly snapped my fan open and sent a number of wind blades at his body, but they just bounced off the tinted shield surrounding him._

Naraku just grinned at my feeble attempt to kill him, his scarlet eyes gleamed with desire, desire to see my death.

"Go where ever you want Kagura, it's won't be long until your pathetic life comes to an end, enjoy it while you can." Naraku sneered

_I flew away quickly on my feather my body was already feeling weaker._

**end of flash back**

Kagura sat on a hill off in the forest, alone. Sakura blossoms billowed around the ground and drifted gently off the trees to the forest floor. The only sound that could be heard was of her now ragged breathing.

_He infected me with his shouki; I won't live much longer... I can't even move now... so this is how it really ends, it's so quiet... there's no one here..._

Kagura sighed and turned her head to watch the pink petals flutter to the ground, she placed her hand on her chest where her heart now was beating.

_It was strange though, it feels irregular and light, not profound and rigid. It feels... real. _

Kagura swept her hand over the soil picking up petals in between her fingers and letting them waver back down to the earth. She turned her head back to its original position and gasped at what met her eyes.

"S-sesshomaru...?"

_Sesshomaru stood in front of me with all his glory, silver tresses swaying in the breeze and golden eyes as stoic as ever. He looked down at me, I must have been hallucinating but I was sure I saw a glint of pity is stunning pools of gold. Pity? For me? Finally he spoke._

"I sensed Naraku's shouki and came"

_I gave a bitter snort, "You'll be disappointed, Naraku... he's not here." 'Of course he wouldn't come to see me... who would?'_

"I knew it was you" he replied.

_I looked up in surprise. He knew it was me... and he came... "I ... see" I managed to whisper. The shouki was making me dizzy as it dissolved my body into the air._

"You're leaving now?" He asked with a sad tint in his voice.

_I managed to nod. "thank you... sesshom- ma-" I couldn't finish the sentence, I was too weak. I gave him a broad smile my first true smile ever and I thought. 'At least in the end... I was with him...' and with that I collapsed onto the forest ground causing Sakura blossoms to puff up into he air around me, and I felt the pain ebb away as the shouki dissolved my body into the air and a single feather floated down to the ground._

Sesshomaru looked down at tenseiga and frowned, the sword couldn't revive her. He bent down and picked up the sole feather that was the only thing that proved that Kagura ever existed, and tucked it in his shirt. "You're welcome, Kagura..." he whispered to the wind, which had suddenly picked up and blew his hair back allowing it to swirl around his face. He turned around and began to walk away.

_I am the wind, the free free wind_

Owari (end)

* * *

Sg3: did you like? I hope so it made me cry, and I'm the author! Oh and the shouki thing, I think it's like miasma or poison but I'm not entirely sure so... yeah. I'm sorry if you're confused about the Hakudoushi thing but you'll have to find out about him yourself. I just say Naraku puts the human heart of him in this baby and... actually I have no idea why Haku's around but oh well! If you liked it plz review! If I don't get enough reviews, I'm taking it down. And that's that. 

p.s. I'm going to try to update my other stories as soon as possible but I have volley ball practice EVERY DAY! And days I don't have practice I have a game then I'm exhausted when I get home and school doesn't help much.

Ciao

Sesshygirl3 0(-.-)0 my monkey! Dig the monkey!


End file.
